deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax
Vilgax is one of the main antagonists from television series and media franchise, Ben 10. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Vilgax vs Aku (Abandoned) * Vilgax vs Bowser (Completed) * Vilgax VS Dark Dragon (Completed) * Jasper vs Vilgax * Vilgax VS Kenpachi Zaraki * Vilgax vs Lord Boros * Vilgax VS Lusamine * Vilgax VS Nova * Vilgax VS Shredder (Completed) * Vilgax VS Lord Dominator Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Darkdeath Evilman (Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Garou (One-Punch Man) * King K. Rool (Super Mario Bros.) * Ridley (Metroid) * Ronan the Accuser * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Thanos History Known as the "most dangerous being in the universe", after being exiled from his home planet, Vilgax witnessed the Omnitrix's power while aiding Maltruant due to time traveling. He since made it his goal to acquire it for his use to create a robot army with access to the DNA of a myriad of races at his command. But when he met the Omnitrix's holder Ben Tennyson for the first time, what was meant to be a simple take the device became very personal to Vilgax as he gradually wants to kill the youth by any means. Death Battle Info As a Chimera Sui Generis, Vilgax's kind are known for their tremendous agility, hand-to-hand combat skills, strength, and durability to survibe a point-blank nuclear explosion. Further, whenever in water, a Chimera Sui Generis can assume their true giant octopus-like form. After receiving cybernetic enhancements, Vilgax's natural abilities are increased with immense strength and near invulnerability. His arms were equipped with boost steroids, allowing him to increase his own strength with pain as a side effect. But after being defeated by preteen Ben, Vilgax leaves Earth to go on a campaign to conquer ten worlds, defeating the champions of each planet. By the time he returns to Earth to fight teenage Ben, Vilgax gained enhanced hearing, breath out cyclonic winds, fire energy beams from his eyes, flight, and able to survive in deep space. Gear Vilgax's primary tool is his sword, whose blade is made of a material sharp enough to cut through an entire space ship with a single stroke. The sword can als project energy beams or coat itself in flames, or crystals able to refract energy blasts. Feats * Vilgax conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. Flaws * Weaknesses exclusive to his species like an inability to revert to his usual form and his high durability can be overwhelmed with enough force. * Vulernable to the common cold. * With the exception of his toadie Psyphon, Vilgax all an all drone army since almost no organic life form is willing to work for him save hired mercenaries he offered money to. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Pure Evil Category:Robots Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Space Tyrants